Demon Mikan
by kurai-okami-sama
Summary: A young girl from gakuen alice called Mikan sakura was cheated by Natsume hyuga, she made up her mind to go to Konoha and train there to improve her alice contorl meanwhile she meets an unfamiliar face known as Jasmine as in her long lost cousin...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Stay with me until I get back … 

Once long ago well not too long ago, a shinobi named Naruto Uzumaki he had blonde spiky hair, whisker liked cheeks, blue eyes and always wearing orange outfits. On the other hand a cheerful girl with special, mysterious powers named Mikan Sakura, She had hazel, brown eyes, brown hair that was in a ponytail and wearing a school uniform that had a coat that looked black with some blue on it and the skirt was blue with lined patterns. Ok the story starts with Mikan so yeah.

"Hi my name is Mikan Sakura, age fourteen and I go to Gakuen alice, a special possessed school filled with students with different types of alices. My alices are nullification, steal, copy and the erase alice."

"You see I have four alices and normally other students have one or two".

"I came to this academy four years ago and met wonderful friends and even met a boy who was a bit emo kind of guy. He had black hair, red eyes and he possessed the fire alice". "He's in the dangerous ability class".

We were just outside in the garden, sitting under our sakura tree hugging each other. Natsume hasn't change a bit since back then. He was still cold to some people but not too his friends. He was taller and handsomer too.

"Sakura Mikan please report to the headmasters office now".

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other, "Natsume I have to go the headmaster right now and wait here once I get back."

She stood and headed to the headmasters office but Natsume said to her "hurry back polka dots". She then turned around and looked at the crimson-eyed boy and said back at him "I told you not to call me that anymore." and poke her tongue at him.

"Tch. I'll wait here for you." Natsume told her while he smiled a little as he waited.

At the headmasters office…

" Ano…anyone here." Mikan popped her head in the headmasters office. "um… Uncle Kazu… Are you in?" 

" Mikan-chan." a man in his thirties or so pounced onto her. "Oh my kawaii niece."

"Ugh… un…uncle can't breathe." Mikan gasped for air turning into blue from the big bear hug.

" Oh gomen na sai." He finally realized to let go of her and Mikan dropped down to the floor to take back her breath. 

"ok …now what did cha want to talk about." She asked while standing back up.

"oh yes." While walking to his desk looking serious. I have some good news and some bad news.

Mikan looked at his uncle and asked "ok … I want to listen to the good news first please."

So the headmaster told her the good news, "Mikan would you like to train and fight, you know that you have the four alices that you possess. (nullification, steal, copy and the erase alice.)

Mikan nodded while listening. "so what was it about?"

"Well, we have decided to offer you a very rare opportunity for you to go to Konohagakure to train your fighting skills and also train your alice." He said.

"Konoha… what…" Mikan said.

" no. its Konohagakure also known as the Village of the Hidden leaves, and according to the information, that it's a ninja village."

"NINJA! You mean the ones in manga's and on tv?" Yelled Mikan.

(Then Kazu fell in anime style) The headmaster sweatdropped. Er ... um I think the tv and manga are different to these ninjas.

"Oooooh okay…"Said Mikan thinking. "So uncle your saying that I get to train and fight and…and protect my friends and do all those cool moves.

"Um yes you will be doing those stuff and Persona will also help with your alice training." While the headmaster had a sweatdrop.

"Wait a minute… how long will this training be?" Mikan said with one eyebrow up.

" That is the bad news so about Two years." As he replied back.

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?" Mikan shouted " BUT THAT'S TOO LONG, I MEAN TWO YEARS YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, I MEAN I HAVE HOTARU, RUKA PYON AND NATSUME. She again shouted.

"Well considering all the things you have to learn…"

Mikan sat on a seat and asked his uncle, "can I have some time to think and tell my friends about this?"

"Sure, but tell only one person and tell me your answer by tomorrow okay." The headmaster said while Mikan stood and headed to the door. See you soon my kawaii niece.

Mikan thought too herself what had just happened while walking to the sakura tree.

"Should I go?"

"but what about my friends?"

"but it's such a rare opportunity ."

"What and how am I going to tell Natsume?"

Mikan gulped nervously. She wanted to go, but she had no idea how to tell Hotaru and her other friends… worse, how was she going to tell Natsume?

Mikan started to run to the cherry tree but suddenly heard a noise coming from the tree, she hid in the bushes while trying to look at what was going on. Next thing she sees is that Natsume is kissing another girl. Mikan got all upset and teleported to the classroom when the bell just rang.

On the other hand Natsume pushed her away and said "WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Yelled Natsume. The girl with black hair, hazel eyes and wearing her uniform, from class B, named Ayoama Haruhi. She was a fangirl (also a Natsume stalker, made up character.) who just randomly kissed him on the lips of NATSUME HYUGA.

Haruhi had an evil grin on her face and said "Well, well Natsume-kun your lips are solf as they say." ( meaning she has an evil plan to have Natume.)

Haruhi spoke again, "Natsume-kun I want you to be my boyfriend and not that slut of a whore that you always hang out with.

Natsume spoke, "what if I don't want to be yours?" asking the whore( as in Haruhi)

"If you don't, I as well crush that Mikan of yours or might as well KILL her with my tiger pheromone." Said Haruhi

"well ta ta." She said.

Natsume's eyes widened and thought for a couple of minutes he even waited for Mikan to come but there was no sign of her so he headed back to class.

Meanwhile in the classroom:

Mikan teleported to the classroom and looked all upset while just sitting on the floor. The class was worried when she went to the headmaster's office.

Luckily that she wasn't crying yet.

Mikan finally stood up and walked up to Hotaru (Her best friend, Hotaru Imai, violet eyes, black hair and possess the alice of inventions.)

Hotaru looked even worried than the class was, Mikan whispered in Hotaru's ears to ask her that can she come over to her room. Hotaru said yes while Mikan went back to her seat.

Natsume came into the classroom and everyone was looking at him, he just sat down next to Mikan. Natsume looked at Mikan in worry he asked her " what's the mat…" but was cut off by Mikan.

"DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN." Mikan said in a cold voice while looking down.

"What's the matter Mik…" SLAP! Mikan had just slapped Natsume.

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW FINE, I SAW YOU KISSING THAT AYOAMA HARUHI!" yelled Mikan while pointing at Haruhi while tears were falling.

The class saw and herded everything saying "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTT!."

Mikan ran out the door and teleported herself to the headmaster's office. While Natsume was running after Mikan while she just disappeared.

The class thought "no wonder she was so upset." everyone lade their eyes on Natsume and Haruhi even Narumi sensei did.

Haruhi said "got a problem." while eyeing at everyone. The class then stopped looking at her.

Meanwhile at the headmaster's office:

Kazu the headmaster and Persona was so surprised that Mikan just popped out of nowhere. Mikan was in tears when Persona and Kazu saw while walking up to her and started comforting her.

"Mikan are you alright?" said Kazu and Persona.

"I've made up my mind, I want to go to Konoha and train my abilities." Said Mikan in an angry tone.

"well ok, when do you want to leave." He said.

"As soon as possible." said Mikan

"Then how about tomorrow." He said.

"Fine, the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I get to train." Mikan said with anger.

" Mikan are you sure you want to leave now?" asked Persona.

"yes I'm sure."Mikan replied back at Persona.

" Well um… Mikan why were you upset just now?" asked Kazu and Persona

"Natsume cheated on me by kissing another girl… WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mikan cried while telling them.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" Kazu and Persona yelled out load that they were herded nearly from the classrooms in the hall ways.

"He kissed another girl. That bastard." Shouted Persona.

"Oh should I punish him or even give more missions?" asked Persona.

"no I'll punish him when I come back." Replied Mikan

"ok then. Mikan you can start packing and get ready to leave for tomorrow morning at 7:30am sharp at the gate where you will meet Persona, also bring training clothes, and what you want to bring. So go on know, I have to inform the Hokage of Konoha so that they know that you're coming tomorrow."

"fine Mikan said still crying while walking to the door and leaving."

Meanwile in Hotaru's room:

Mikan teleported outside Hotaru's room, knocked on the door a couple of times. Hotaru opened the door and looked worried at Mikan while telling her to come in.

"Hotaru I'm leaving to go to Konoha to train for two years well I'm not quite sure where so I'll make sure to send everyone upset that bastard Natsume so yeah…" while Mikan cried.

"That HYUGA I'll kill him with my new BAKA gun 3000 then heal him asking my brother and kill him even more and heal him again!" Hotaru said angry.

"well when are you leaving?" asked Hotaru.

"tomorrow morning 7:30am sharp." She replied

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" Hotaru shouted in surprised mode.

" but why so soon Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"because I don't want to see that bastard at all." Mikan replied.

"well can I sent you of tomorrow, oh need any help packing." Asked Hotaru

"yes you can." Replied Mikan.

"well lets go then, oh and don't tell anyone yet please." Mikan said and teleported themselves to her room to start packing.

The next day:

Mikan woke up from a sound that was coming from her alarm clock. She started to get ready, having a shower, changing into her clothes that looked like just a sweat t-shirt and baggy shorts. She then took her belongings and opened the door, she then turns to see her room for the last time and closed the door. Mikan walks down the hallway making sure that no one hears her and out of the middle school division ,takes one more look at it and walked to the gate.

Mikan saw Hotaru and Persona at the gate waiting, then she ran up to Hotaru yelling "Hotaru!", hugging each other for the last time.

"Baka I hope that you hurry back, I'll miss you." Hotaru said

" We must go Mikan-chan, Hokage-sama Is waiting for us." Said Persona

"Good-bye Hotaru, take care." Mikan said to the violet eyes girl.

"You take care to Mikan."

Then they were teleported by another person that looked like a guard.

Meanwhile in Konoha:

"KONICHIWA EVERYONE ." A boy yelled out to everyone.

The boys name was called Uzumaki Naruto.

"BAKA ! be quite Lady Tsunade is going to talk to us about something important." Said a pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura.

"Gomen na sai for being late." Said Naruto.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped upset Naruto.

"Now as I was saying a young girl will be coming here to train and all of you guys are gonna help her." a woman with blonde hair named Tsunade one of the Sannin.

"Who is this girl?" everyone asked upset Higurashi Jasmine ( A new character I made up that she had long black hair, yellow eyes, wearing a dark blue top that had a cross in the middle and a collar attach to the shirt like Sasuke's top when he was twelve years old. With black shorts and also was a half demon and possessed the Keshigan also known the anything eye. She was the last of her clan to live.) Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Nji and Aburame Shino.

"She's a girl from a special school called Gakuen alice or as in the ultimate talent school that admits only special prodigies who possess mysterious powers called "ALICES"." Said Tsunade. "For example fire alice, water alice or even telepathy alices etc." she said.

"Sakura Mikan will be coming here and all fifthteen of you are going to train her. "Understand?" she said eyeing everyone in the room.

"Hai. Lady Tsunade…"

'Oh and we have another problem Uchiha Madara is back." Said Lady Tsunade then everyone looked surprised and said "why…is he back …"

POOF!

Three people appeared in the room. One was a young girl, another was a masked man and the other… is not important enough so I won't even bother explaining.

"HOLY CRAP! GHOST!" Yelled Naruto and hid behind Sakura.

"Baka they're people." Said Sasuke

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Tem-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Sakura while yelling at them in their ears. They both 'shut up' straight away. They didn't want to suffer her powerful punches that hurt like hell.

"So is this Konoha?" Mikan said kind of happy looking way.

"Hai Mikan-chan." a girl with her hair in buns wearing a Chinese clothing. "Welcome to Konoha!"

"So I'm finally here?" Mikan asked while smiling.

"Yup. Oh, I'm TenTen by the way." she said pointing to herself. "This is Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. The two of them are in my team."

TenTen zoomed through the rest of the introductions. "Now, introduce yourself."

"I'm Sakura Mikan. I have the SEC alice and the nullification alice. Pleased to meet you!" she said bowing.

"Mikan-san" Mikan then turn to the Hokage.

"Yes? Tsunade-san right…?" she asked the blonde lady.

"During your stay here these guys will be training you and you will study as my third apprentice." she said

"Hai" Mikan said ,she then looked sad again.

Everyone thought upset Jasmine thought "why is she like sad." Jasmine then spoke "if any of you are thinking why she's upset, I know why. She has anger and jealousy of one person she loved."

Mikan then looked up to Jasmine and looked surprised. Everyone looked even lady Tsunade looked at Mikan then stared at Jasmine in surprised as well.

"What! I know a lot on love so don't bug me hmph." She said while blushing a little .

So everyone stopped staring at Jasmine,Then faced Mikan.

"So what's the SEC and nullification alice." Asked Neji.

"oh um … Tenten-chan said your name is Neji right."

"Oh yes! the SEC alice enables me to steal, copy or erase other people's alice and the nullification alice is when I nullifies other peoples alice's." she said while explaining

Well Mikan-san I hope you enjoy your stay here." Tsunade said smiling and telling who her new sensei's were

Healing techniques with Sakura

Taijutsu with Hinata , Lee and Jasmine

Weapons with TenTen

Genjutsu and mind strategies with Ino and Shikamaru

Poisons with Shino

Chakra control with Naruto

Ninjutsu with Sasuke, Chouji

."I will and thank you for having me here ."

Mikan looked at the new friends she had just made.( Yes she even considered Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Jasmine her new friends because she's so nice)

"Tsunade-sama can we go?" Sakura asked.

" Yes , oh and tell Shizune to go buy some yummy sake for me when you go." Asked Tsunade while sinking down into here chair. "Oh and everyone about Uchiha Madara will discuss that later.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Mikan then felt someone grab her arm. "Huh? Ino it's you… Why are you smiling so evilly?"

The blonde girl chucked madly. "IT'S SHOPPING TIME!" she yelled as she dragged all of the girls out of the room upset Jasmine who didn't like fashion much.

The boys and Jasmine watched as they ran off and sighed in pity. Going shopping with Ino was hell (according to them) This was going to be one hectic trip for Mikan…

Suddenly Jasmine felt strange chakra that she felt before coming from Mikan-chan and froze for a couple of seconds while the boys stared at Jasmine.

"What's the matter Jazzy-chan?" Naruto asked

"Um… did any of you guys feel strange chakra from Mikan –chan?" asked Jasmine

The boys shook their heads meaning no "besides she hasn't learn chakra control yet or know what it is." Replied Sasuke and Neji.

"oh yeah…ok" she replied back at the boys. Jasmine had that chakra feeling before thinking from her parents, she even thought that she could be one of her clans people. She even thought what her father told when she was small and wanted to meet her auntie, uncle and even a cousin but her father told her they ran away to live somewhere else long ago, so she's thinking that Mikan could be her long lost little cousin. Because she was the last to live in her clan and the only one using the Keshigan kekkei Genkai abilities even the two prodigies couldn't even sense chakra within her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Discovering Mikan's true powers 

That night Mikan went to bed thinking how it's going to be fun to train with all fifthteen people but on the other hand she was also thinking of that bastard Natsume feeling anger, pain and hated, wanting to kill him and kick the hell out of him also thinking about everyone else.

That night it was a full moon Jasmine stayed up that night because of her half demon transformation leaving her the next day with wolf ears.

The next day at Gakuen alice:

Narumi-sensei came into the class looking sad, wearing a black top and pants. Everyone in the class looked at him thinking "why isn't he not wearing his bright colored clothing and where's Mikan-chan." Koko started to read Narumi's mind but when he finished reading his mind he was really sad.

"So Koko-kun you know. Everyone I have some bad news Mikan-chan has left us to train in a place called Konoha a Ninja village for two years." Said Narumi in sadness.

Natsume's eyes widened looking really surprised and very sad ,then he looked at Haruhi (the whore.). While everyone looked worried and sad Haruhi sat there smirking. "Face one done. Finally she's gone, now I can go anywhere near Natsume-kun and do whatever I want with him heh heh heh." In her mind.

"Madara-sama was right she did leave and that's over. Even when I was training with him, I trusted him but my genjutsu is a fail, my chakra control with genjutsu is very bad."

"But I must not let Madara-sama down and I have two years until that slut comes back. The plan is coming well with all the demons rampaging in the lands near Konohagakure and I must try my best to train as well." Haruhi said in her mind.

Everyone couldn't believe that. Narumi-sensei walked out the classroom unhappy, while it was free time for everyone. Everyone was in silence, Sumire stood up and said "how could that idiot leave us without saying goodbye to us." (Sumire's nickname is curly)

"yeah." Said Koko.

They then suddenly decided to go to Mikan's room if it were real that she left but Hotaru stopped them from going.

"what's the big deal Imai-san?" said curly.

"she… really did leave." Hotaru replied back at curly. Everyone was upset especially Natsume. He just sat there and thought to himself "what have I done."Hotaru then went up to Natsume and fired her Baka gun 3000 at him.

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

Hitting him hard while he fell down. Everyone turned to look at Hotaru and Natsume. Haruhi shouted "NATSUME-KUN!"

"What's the big idea Imai." Natsume said.

"That's for hurting Mikan's feelings you bastard."Hotaru replied.

"IMAI WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO MY NATSUME-KUN!"

"Oh now you have a slut defending you, huh."

"I didn't do anything …" said Natsume.

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

The argument soon ended when the bell rang to the next period. Everyone started not talking to Natsume upset Ruka-pyon, while everyone thought of Mikan and how's she doing now.

Meanwhile somewhere in Konoha:

Mikan woke up got dress and brushed her teeth then she suddenly sees herself in the mirror screaming out load that she had wolf, dog looking ears on top of her head. Persona then suddenly ran into the bathroom saying "What's the matter Mikan…" Persona looked surprised and was giggling a little. Mikan looked at Persona and said "STOP LAUGHING!"

She then ran down stairs, ate her breakfast and head to the training field to meet up with her first sensei's, her first lesson's was Taijutsu lesson's with Jasmine, Hinata and Lee. Jasmine walked over to the fields and discovers that Mikan had wolf, dog looking ears just like hers but were wolf ears instead. Mikan then turns to see Jasmine, while looking at her for a while she was surprised that Jasmine Had the same ears as hers but different.

"Jasmine-chan!" Mikan yelled out.

"um… why do you have ears on your head?"

"well um… I'm a half demon." Replied Jasmine

"and don't call me by "chan", just call me Jasmine or Jazzy and why do you have wolf, dog looking ears too? I won't harm you."

"oh ok…um … I don't know?"

"ok cause my clan is a half demon clan that allows me to use the "Keshigan the anything eye." Well have you ever experience this before?" asked Jasmine

"um… no not in my life I have." Replied Mikan.

"Well um… I think you might have demon blood in you." Said Jasmine.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTT!" Shouted Mikan.

"clam down Miakn-chan I'm just saying you might have some."

"well then I'll report this to Tsunade-sama … so you wait here until Hinata and Lee tell you what to do and I'll be right back."

"ok Jazzy." Mikan replied.

Jasmine then teleported using her Keshigan to the Hokage's room, Tsunade jumped in surprised.

"JASMINE DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" yelled Tsunade.

"Gomen na sai Tsunade-sama."

"What do you want aren't you suppose to be training Mikan-san?"

"well um…I have collected some information about Mikan-chan."

"then what is it?"

"you see I have my demon powers right now and I discovered that she had strange familiar chakra coming from her and saw her with wolf, dog looking ears this morning and thought that she might be a part of my clan. And also when a half demon reaches the age 14 they develop demon blood so yeah.

"WHAT!"

" you mean ears of a wolf or dog? Then bring her right away then."

"Hai. Um…I was wondering that could you please do a DNA test to see if she's a part of my clan. Asked Jasmine.

"all alright, but if she's a part of your clan then she will be precious too you, after all your clan was Killed by Uchiha Madara." Replied Tsunade.

"yes I know and I will kill him." said Jasmine.

After a few minutes later Mikan was with Jasmine outside of Tsunade-sama's office while knocking a couple of times on the door, they then went in and discussed about her ears. Mikan told them about her life and what she had been through.

"well that was kind of harsh about your life." Said Tsunade

"yeah it was but mine was worse than hers." said Jasmine

"what do you mean Jasmine?"

"well it was two years ago that my clan was killed by an Uchiha. It's not Sasuke Uchiha but he was from his clan, his name is Uchiha Madara . I tried to kill him in my full demon form but it was no use and escaped leaving a shadow clone of me, thinking I was dead. So when he left he took my shadow clone with him but when he did he notice that it was just a clone, he killed it. My Keshigan is much powerful then the Sharingan of his but I couldn't believe that I was nearly killed by an Uchiha like him, hmph." Replied Jasmine.

"oh I'm very sorry for your lost Jasmine." said Mikan.

"well then Mikan-san now that you heard Jasmine's story we were thinking of giving you an DNA test to make sure that you are or not in her clan is that ok with you considering your ears?" said Tsunade.

"DNA test with Jasmine? Ok then and if I am a part of her clan I also want to avenge my clan as well. Said Mikan in a smile.

"then it's settled we will tell you within a week." Said Tsunade.

A week later:

A week later Tsunade-sama called Jasmine and Mikan in to talk about the DNA test. It was a match, Jasmine was surprised and said to herself I'm not alone anymore, tears started to come down. Mikan stared at Jasmine and was happy that she could be in the same clan as her, she thought to herself "I'm a part of the Higurashi clan", while smiling happily. They both then started to hug each other saying "I'm not alone anymore." Said Jasmine and Mikan said "I'm a part of the Higurashi clan."

"Ok guys you can now leave so I can finish of my papers and Jasmine I'll put you in the teaching method for Mikan-san's Kekkei Genkai training as well will that be ok?" Said Tsunade

"that would be fine Tsunade-sama." Said Jasmine.

Jasmine and Mikan walked out the door and teleport to the training grounds, while Jasmine was explain everything all 14 people ( including sai that I forgot to put his name in the teaching things list.) came to the grounds and walked up to Mikan saying "you're a relative of Jasmine and a half demon too?" they said.

"Jazzy-chan when did you notice or how did ya find out?" asked Naruto.

"well Naruto-kun it was when Mikan-chan came to Hokage-sama's offices on her first day of arrival here and the girls took her to go shopping then I sensed familiar chakra coming from her and asked "the Great Neji Hyuga and the famous Sasuke Uchiha but thry couldn't even sense chakra from her, how pathetic".

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other in disappointment and glared at Jasmine for a while.

"dattebayo so that's why ha, ha, ha Sasuke and Neji couldn't sense her weird chakra ." Said Naruto.

So Sasuke and Neji hit Naruto on the head very hard.

"What was that for dattebayo!"

Mikan laughed.

"well then I must teach Mikan everything I know so she can be a true half demon like me. she must activate the Keshigan as soon as possible and we all need to see Tsunade-sama about Uchiha Madara as well.

At Tsunade's office:

Sakura knocked on the door "come in." said Tsunade.

"oh your all here including Mikan-san. Well then about Uchiha Madara we've just discovered that he's planning on taking over the world in 3 and half year's time."

Mikan looked surprised hearing that Uchiha Madara was going to take over the world meaning taking the academy down as well.

"so does that mean he's going to take over the academy as well?" asked Mikan in worry.

"yes I'm afraid so, that's where he's targeting first and the one stopping him is going to be Mikan-san. That's why you're here training and were training you to be a great shinobi so you can save the world."

"what but it doesn't make sense I don't know what to do trying to save the world Tsunade-sama." Said Mikan.

"yeah and what does this mean obaa-chan?" said Naruto

"why Mikan? Tsunade- sama." Said Tenten

"Well according to Jasmine that Mikan-san. Jasmine and Mikan-san both are chosen ones to save the world and including Naruto." Said Tsunade.

"what why me?" asked Naruto

" because I can talk to kyuubi-chan. Also let it know he has to save the world. know why?"

Everyone looked at Jasmine to say how can she communicate with the nine tailed fox?

"well you see kyuubi-chan is a fox and I'm a wolf so that means foxes obeys wolfs and even if it is kyuubi-chan he cannot resist his commands from a wolf even if were nice they will do as commanded. Said Jasmine

Everyone was so surprised that the nine tailed fox will obey a wolf even if she's a half demon.

"well then Mikan-san you now understand this situation is very serious and we need your help now and about Uchiha Madara he has summoned the under-world's demons to start attacking the areas already so we need all your help now so we can defeat all of them including Uchiha Madara. Said Tsunade.

So the conversation about Uchiha Madara kept on going untilled night fall. Everyone was tired from the long conversation and especially Shikamaru wanting to get to bed already. Time pasted Mikan was up to the stage of learning a lot from Jasmine and special techniques from everyone else, she worked hard and studied hard she didn't care but do these thing and she did send Hotaru some stuff as well. Mikan was wearing a Genjutsu so that no one or at the academy can know her true form upset the fourteen new friends knew and her name was called Natsumi Higurashi.

Two years later:

Two years had passed and Mikan had to leave soon. Everyone was sad that she had to leave so soon. They couldn't believe it was already two years, so they thought of an idea having a farewell party. Mikan walked to the training fields with Jasmine then "SURPIRSE!" they yelled, Mikan was startled and was very happy while tears fell.

"what's the matter Mi-chan?" said the girls and Naruto.

"I'm fine it's just I'm happy that your all here and I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow. Replied Mikan.

Everyone even including Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya, Persona and the rest were there and was all looking a bit down.

"well then LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED." Yelled Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and Lee.

Everyone partied all night and left at midnight. The next day it was the day when Mikan had to leave to go back to the academy. Team 7, Team 8, Team Guy and the sand siblings Gaara, Kankuro ,Temari and the rest of the people from Tsunade to Jiraiya. They were there to sent Mikan off and gave her presents but when Mikan was there she couldn't see Jasmine anywhere at all.

"um guys where's Jasmine?"

"were not sure where she is either?"

"Hey wait right there I'm coming." Yelled Jasmine

Mikan turned so did everyone and looked the other direction and saw Jasmine running with her backpack on.

"JASMINE." Yelled Mikan.

"sorry to keep you waiting but I had no choice but to come with you to the academy." Said Jasmine.

"what? Your coming with me but is it okay to come?" asked Mikan

"No need to worry Tsunade-sama asked me to come and make sure you were going to be ok and you need more training on the Keshigan as well but that's not why I decided to come it's because you're my long lost cousin and I can't risk losing another member of my clan anymore." Replied Jasmine.

Mikan ran up to Jasmine and hugged her tight and it was very touching for everyone even Sasuke, Neji and Shino were touched as well.

"Mikan-chan , Jasmine-san we must leave now the academy is awaiting for us." Said Persona.

"well then let's go. Good-bye everyone see you later." Said Jasmine.

"everyone good-bye I'm really, really going to miss you all good-bye." Said Mikan

Everyone said "GOOD-BYE MIKAN-CHAN!"

"remember to keep in contact Mikan-chan and don't open the presents until your at the academy." Said Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

"I will." Replied Mikan.

Back at the academy:

"ok we will have to be near the academy outside the walls right now and round the corner there's a limo and we will ride it inside. Mikan-chan you still wear the Genjutsu that Jasmine put on you."

"Yes and I'll activate it right now and have the a shadow clone look like me the real me."

"POOF!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yelled Mikan

"wow." Said Jasmine in surprised.

The headmaster just teleported himself in the limo when Mikan and Jasmine were just getting in.

"UNCLE KAZU DID YOU HAVE TO APPEAR LIKE THAT AND SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME!" yelled Mikan.

"Gomenasai Mikan-chan , my kawaii niece. Oh you must be Jasmine Higurashi my other niece as well. Said Kazu

"yes I am and pleasure to meet you Uncle Kazu." Replied Jasmine.

"ok then Mikan-chan you're in a Genjutsu am I correct?"

"yes."

"well then everyone won't know that you're the real Mikan-chan and you have a clone in your place am I correct?"

"yes you are correct."

"well then Mikan-chan your bags have been transported to your new room and same goes for you Jasmine-chan and your bedrooms are at the top of the Middle school dorms so it's basically you two are living together and it's also the pent house so Mikan-chan you can wear the uniform or your clone can wear it for you. If your planning on going to class you can just wear your outfits your wearing right Jasmine-chan and Mikan-chan." Explained Kazu.

"well then Mikan-chan and Jasmine-chan I'll be seeing you two later." Said Kazu while Teleporting back to his office.

So Mikan and Jasmine got out of the car and teleported themselves to the pent house and meet Takahashi the house cleaning robot and gave the keys to them to let themselves in. when they opened the door the place was huge and was like a mansion but a bit bigger, there was a music room where there was cd's, a radio, and other things related to music, there was also seventhteen Bedrooms with their own Bathrooms, a manga, anime room that Jasmine was so happy about, the lounge had video games and a plasma tv with other high tech stuff and other rooms filled with other things that you could imagine.

"wow this place is huge." Said Mikan.

"yeah but we better get to the teachers' lounge now." said Jasmine.

"yeah." Mikan replied back at Jasmine and headed off.

Meanwhile in class B:

The class was still the same and Hotaru was writing a letter to Mikan again while Natsume was still near that sluty, whore Haruhi who he doesn't want to be with.

Narumi stepped in the class all happy and wearing a pink tutu, everyone in class was looking at him in disgust and thinking "why is Narumi wearing a pink tutu and why is he happy all of a sudden change."

"class I have good news we have new students, come on in." said Narumi

Everyone looked at the door and then a girl came in with long brown hair that went to her shoulders, had a thin body look and brown eyes was of Corse Mikan (clone Mikan). The boys went wild a little and upset Ruka, Natsume and Koko.

"hi guys I'm finally back." Said clone Mikan.

The other two girls stepped in the class and the boys went wild well most of them.

"well then you two may introduce yourselfs." Said Narumi

"Jasmine Higurashi. My hobbies are reading manga or watching anime and I like to train, weapons, black magic and the rest you don't have to know, but If you lay a finger or mess with me ,my cousin or Mikan-chan hell will strike you soon(as in mocking her or bullying her.). Said Jasmine staring at Natsume that he notice.

Mikan was using the Genjutsu and no one knew who she was. (Mikan using Genjutsu, hair color was black, eyes were hazel brown, and the same body as clone Mikan.

"The Name is Natsumi Higurashi ( as in Mikan in disguise.) my hobbys are training, weapons, books and what my cousin said earlier, I hate bastard's that break promises( she sends a glare at Natsume and Haruhi a little killer look.) and especially bitches." Said Mikan

"and one more thing you mess with me you'll be in the hospital at least one or two months." Said Jasmine and Mikan.

Everyone in the class was shocked upset clone Mikan and they all sweatdropped in fear even the slut Haruhi. Jasmine then sensed chakra coming from Haruhi but not controllable it was all wavy in her.

"Mikan-chan I sense uncontrollable chakra from that girl setting next to that bastard can you sense chakra from her." Asked Jasmine in a whisper.

"what that slut has chakra as well. Shit she might be good at fighting." Replied Mikan in a whisper.

"Maybe."

"what do you mean "maybe" Jazzy?"

"well you see she can't control her chakra but she might be good in taijutsu and she won't know the genjustu that I cast on you."

"oh…ok."

"well then …ehem thank you Jasmine-sama and Natsumi-sama for your introduction you may sit down with Mikan-chan. Where ever you want." Said Narumi.

"no need to worry we have chosen the seats at the back of the room." Said Jasmine.

Everyone turned to look at the back where the seats just popped out of nowhere. Jasmine had used her chakra to create the seats at the back. While Jasmine, Natsumi and Mikan walked to the seats behind Natsume and Ruka-pyon the two then started to teleport their iPods to listen to their music.

"well then any questions for the Two Higurashi-sama's?"

"Ne, sensei what's their alice and star rank and ability class and why did you call her "sama"?" asked curly as in Sumire.

"May I tell her Higurashi-sama's?"asked Narumi

"No. I'll tell them." Said Jasmine.

"ok. My alices are the anything alice, the wolf alice and the fire alices,a special star and my ability class is the Dangerous ability class. Natsumi's alices is the multi alice, anything alice and the wolf alice, a special star and either special class or the Dangerous ability class, depends on her choice oh and Mikan-chan that all of you know she's also in the Dangerous ability class or her old class. You want to know why were called "sama" is because me and Natsumi are half demons and that's why we warned you not to mock with us."

Everyone was so surprised that the two Higurashi's are half demon and Mikan was in the Dangerous ability class even Natsume was surprised when Mikan walked in, and heard everything that she was in the same ability class as him.

"And also, please don't do anything reckless during your free time? I got to leave now. Bye-bye" said Narumi.

Jasmine and Miakn were just sitting there talking in telepathy about Natsume that she was angry about that sluty, whore Haruhi. On the other hand clone Mikan just walked up to Hotaru but then she took out her baka gun and shot her but Mikan just dodge them and hugged Hotaru, everyone was so surprised that she dodged them all.

"Hotaru I missed you so much." Said clone Mikan

"I missed you too Mikan." Replied Hotaru.

The real Mikan looked at Hotaru in a sad way that she couldn't be able to hug her, herself but she had other plans to do saving the world was her mission, Jasmine looked at Mikan and she knew she wanted to hug her very much but she also knew that she had to save the world as their mission as well.

"konichiwa Higurashi-sama's." said Yuu

"Hn… you are?" said Mikan

"oh my name is Tobita Yuu male class representative and Imai-san over there with Mikan-chan is the female class representative." Said Yuu

"well what did you want talk to us about?" said Mikan

"Natsumi-chan be nice to Yuu-san, sorry about my cousin Yuu-san she's a bit stubborn." said Jasmine

"Hey!" said Mikan

"it's ok Higurashi-sama." Said Yuu

"Yuu-san you don't have to be so polite just call me Jasmine and call her Natsumi." Said Jasmine.

"ok Higurashi… I mean Jasmine-sama oh do you guys want a tour around the school." Said Yuu.

"were fine Yuu-san." Replied Jasmine.

Meanwhile clone Mikan was all hyper Koko, Ruka-pyon and others went around her upset Natsume and Haruhi. Natsume was happy that she was back but doesn't want to lose her from Haruhi (remember that she has the tiger pheromone and she did say she was going to kill her.) Haruhi left the classroom to do some errands.

"so you're the Kuro-Neko that Mikan hates so much." Said a unfamiliar voice.

Natsume turned to look behind him and looked at Jasmine with her hand on her cheek.

"what do you want?"

"nothing but I senses you showing anger and love at two people." Said Jasmine

Natsume looked surprised.

"how…how did you know that." Said Natsume.

"Well you see I study about emotion and I sense sadness, anger and love in you, also you want to protect the one true love as in Mikan-chan. Am I right Kuro-Neko-san." Said Jasmine.

"uh… ah… Hmph." While Natsume blushed, Jasmine smiled and looked at Natsumi (as in Mikan) sitting next to her listening to her iPod and Mikan noticed that Jasmine was staring at her in a smiled way.

"NATSUME-KUN!" yelled Haruhi while she came in the classroom.

Everyone in the class heard her yell and hated her for stealing Mikan's boyfriend.

"let's go and have lunch later Na-tsu-me-kun."

"Hey loud mouth shut up." Said Natsumi (mikan).

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SLUT!" yelled Haruhi.

"I'm just saying you make me sick just by meeting you the first time, your already on my death list for killing." Said Mikan in a cold voice.

"what did you say newbie I'm gonna bet the hell out of you."

"Well then if you wanna fight meet me at the northern woods and bring everything you've got at me, if you can, you slut and first I want to challenge the famous Kuro-Neko."

"Heh you fight me I'll just beat you to a pup." Natsume answered back at Natsumi.

"bring it on but I think it will be the other way around instead." Said Mikan.

Everyone heard what had just happened. Lunch came and everyone headed to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria:

Mikan and Jasmine were sitting in the corner table eating their lunches which was the special stars table.

"Are you sure you want to fight Natsume, Mikan-chan I mean you do still love him, you know." Asked Jasmine.

"that's the point when it comes to the end of the battle I'll just kiss him on the lips and make that Haruhi whore get all jealous and get more anger into her ,that's when our next match will begin it's simple." Replied Mikan.

"then you'll see the chance of her chakra and fighting skills as well." Said Jasmine.

"correct. Takahashi may I please have some chocolate bars please." Asked Mikan.

"yes indeed Natsumi-sama oh one more thing there are going to have Natsume-kun and his friends over here to eat their lunches would that be ok?" asked Takahashi.

"fine by me and can you get me a hot chocolate please Takahashi-san." Said Jasmine.

"yeah we were going to go any way." Said Mikan.

"hi there Mikan-chan having fun with your friends." Asked Jasmine to the clone Mikan.

"yeah I'm having a lot of fun back here but I still hate Natsume."

"sit down and get comfy we were going to leave anyway just ignore me." Said Mikan.

While waiting for their chocolate bars and hot chocolate Jasmine asked the group something "So guys who do you think is going to win? it's going to be an no alice using fight you know and against Haruhi whore."

"well I would say Natsume-kun will win and for Haruhi nah she's nowhere going to win ." Said curly.

"um… I don't know?"Said Yuu.

"Natsume-kun will win, Haruhi noway." Said Koko.

"uh… won't win." Said Ruka-pyon.

"Natsume. The slut won't win." Said Hotaru.

"Tch, me. The slut noway." Said Natsume.

"Natsumi-chan." Said clone Mikan.

"same with me but I don't really care." Said Jasmine.

Everyone looked at clone Mikan especially Natsume. "why Mikan." Asked Natsume.

"because Natsumi-chan is really powerful without her half demon form. I was training with her and some of my new friends too and I've gotten stronger as well." Said clone Mikan.

"Here you are Jasmine-sama and Natsumi-sama your chocolate bars and hot chocolate." Said Takahashi.

"thank you Takahashi-san." Said Jasmine.

"let's go. I'll be waiting." Said Mikan.

They then disappeared in thin air. The group was really surprised upset clone Mikan.

While Jasmine and Mikan were at the outside of the northern woods she took a glimpse at the area where she was going to fight and what she could use around here surroundings. She then started to go into the forest and on a hill top place was a Sakura tree, she then walked up to it and looked for the Mikan + Natsume forever note on the tree and she was in anger.

"Natsume how could you do this to me, you said you were going to stay with me no matter what happens but you lied." Said Mikan.

Then Mikan walked out of the forest then saw Natsume and Haruhi and the rest of the class behind them.

"so you're both here thought you two would chicken out." Said Mikan.

"heh as if." Said Natsume.

"Yeah as if." Said Haruhi.

"well then let's start the first battle, only ten minutes of battling each other and no alice using, so let's start the battle."

**to be continue**

* * *

hey hoped you guys liked it please review this chapter.


End file.
